


A "Special" Someone

by Avatard_1992



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Special Ghoul - Fandom, nameless ghoul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Lilith has a "special" encounter with a nameless ghoul





	A "Special" Someone

Ever since Lilith first saw him she was captivated. Randomly scrolling through You Tube she came across the video that introduced him to her. She knew he wasn’t like the other Nameless Ghouls. Lilith loved them all, but he was well…. special. That is what they called him Special Ghoul. She loved the way he spoke, he was so eloquent. Not to mention he had beautiful green eyes that haunted her every dream. Most of all, what captivated her about this ghoul was his hands. Before him she’d never been so aroused by a man’s hands. She absolutely loved the hand gestures he would make during his interviews. Lilith also couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like touching and caressing her body. Despite all this she thought it was a little strange to be so attracted to a man whose face she’d never seen.

Special had his eye on Lilith for a while. The ghoul was aware of the attraction she had for him. He loved how her thoughts of him practically consumed her. There was something in him that wanted nothing more than to reach out to her. Sure, he’d been with women before, but Lilith was different. Something told him that once wouldn’t be enough with her that he would return to her again and again. Special wanted nothing more than to claim Lilith as his own. She was everything he ever desired and more. Tomorrow night he would make his move.

Lilith came home after a particularly stressful day at work. As she went to her room she couldn’t help but feel she was being watched. Changing into a tank top and shorts she heard a noise and asked, “Who’s there?” Special appears and says, “Please don’t be frightened.” She immediately recognized his emerald eyes asking, “Special?” He nods as she asks, “What are you doing here?” “Well my dear I am here because you wanted me to be.” “But how?” “As a ghoul we are inclined to certain abilities. If someone feels strongly for us we can feel it.” Her entire body tingled in anticipation as Special gestures for her to come over. He asks, “What is it you want my ghuleh?” “Kiss me.” Special tilts up his mask just enough to expose his mouth and kisses Lilith deeply. As he pulled her closer he snaked his tongue in her mouth making her moan through the kiss. 

 

Special pulls away and repositions his mask. “Turn around”, he tells her. Lilith turns as Special runs his hands down her torso sending chills throughout her body. Then he moves them back up her stomach to her breasts caressing them. She gasps in pleasure as Special asks, “Do these hands feel as good as you thought?” “Even better.” “Good.” Keeping one hand on her chest he slides the other into her shorts rubbing her through her panties. She moans lightly tossing her head back on his chest. Lilith felt him getting hard and reached behind her to palm him through his pants. His breathing got heavier as she turned to face him. 

She looks into those jade orbs cloudy with lust as he commands, “On your knees.” Lilith obeys and begins to undo his pants exposing him to her. She just licks the tip and the ghoul warns, “Don’t tease me ghuleh.” Lilith takes him all the way into her mouth as he places his hand on the back of her head as he fucks her mouth moaning, “Ghuleh.” The ghoul wasn’t going to last much longer if she continued so he pulled her to her feet removing her shirt. “Lay back on the bed.” Lilith does as Special removes her shorts and her panties. “Wow ghuleh. You have a beautiful pussy.” He pressed his thumb against her clit while he again flips up his mask to swipe his tongue across her cunt making her moan and writhe in pleasure. “You taste so sweet ghuleh.” He resumed his actions and began to fuck her with his tongue as she cries out, “Holy shit!!!!!!” Special knew she was close but didn’t want her to cum yet. 

Lilith sits up to remove her bra and assists Special removing his clothes, but not his mask. Lilith asks, “Why don’t you take off the mask?” “I’ll make you a deal. If you are good ghuleh, then I will take it off.” “I’ll be good I promise.” ‘We’ll see. Now I want you to ride me.” Lilith climbed on top of the ghoul lowering herself onto his rigid cock. With a simultaneous moan she began to move. She placed her hands on his chest as his went to her hips. Lilith circled her hips as Special moaned, “Fuck me ghuleh. Just like that.” “Your cock feels so damn good.” He began to thrust into her harder and deeper. “Oh yes Special.” “That’s it baby.” Then he turned over, so he was on top. Special began to move again, slowly this time savoring every sensation of her. Lilith leans up whispering in his ear, “Harder.” Gladly Special obliges as she moans, “Oh fuck yes!!!” “Oh yeah ghuleh. Let me fucking hear how good I’m fucking you.” “You’re so good baby.” Lilith could feel her orgasm approaching and Special was close too. “Ugh ghuleh. Cum with me.” He looks into her eyes saying, “Cum for your special ghoul.” That was all she needed. His words sent an intense orgasm through her as she moaned, “Oh my fucking god Special!!!!!!!” “Fuck Lilith.” The ghoul decides to make good on his promise and remove the mask. Lilith was nervous as his face was revealed. It was Tobias Forge. His hair and face were slick with sweat as he asked, “Disappointed?” She smiles saying, “Hell no. Just my suspicions were confirmed. I had a feeling you were the man behind the mask.” He smiles saying, “Good. Now let’s go without the mask.” Lilith chuckles and he climbs on top of her for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys like it :)


End file.
